Halloween
by percabethOTP97
Summary: Hey Guys! Tomorrows Halloween so I decided to so a Halloween Story **IN ANNABETHS POINT OF VIEW** some swear words


Halloween. The only Holiday were people can dress up as fictional characters, monsters etc. Also one of the only holidays were people don't have to give people presents. At the school I go to, Goode High, we have this Halloween party/dance. It's fun. We dress up and whoever has the most creative, scariest, most original and funniest costumes wins a prize. Unfortunately I couldn't go this year. I had to take my siblings Trick-Or-Treating * **INSERT SIGH HERE** * I heard my phone beep.

New message from _Bohoshitttt_ : "Hey Annabeth! I was wondering if you were coming to the dance tonight? WE COULD BE STARFIRE AND RAVEN! OR ROBIN AND BATMAN! ORRRRRR ROGUE AND KITTY! OMG ITS GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN TONIGHT! Aaaand Jason is going to be there with Percy. * **Wink Wink, Nudge Nudge** *"

I sighed. Why is Piper so obsessed with Jason? And why is she so obsessed with the fact that I like Percy? She literally never lets me forget that I do. I had to tell Piper I wasn't able to go.

Wisegirl3000: "Heyyy Pipes. What's up? I have to take Bobby and Matthew Trick-Or-Treating so I can't come to the party thing tonight * **sad face** *. Wanna come with? Also before you ask I'm going as Ariel from The Little Mermaid"

 _Bohoshitttt_ : WHAT!? WHY!? I can't come with you. Sorry. I have to decorate with Grover, Reyna, Juniper, Katie, Hazel, Leo, Frank and Percy. I also promised Jason I would be there.

See?! Jason. Jason this, Jason that. Always Jason!

Wisegirl3000: Okay. That's fine, totally understandable! Say hi to the girls for me!

 _Bohoshitttt_ : Will do! Also thanks for understanding. I gtg ttyl !

I shut off my phone and sighed.

~~TIME SKIP TO TRICK-OR-TREATING~~

"Hurry up Bobby! We're going to be late! You don't want to miss Trick-Or-Treating do you?" I said growing impatient. We weren't actually going to be late. I just wanted to hurry him up. Bobby came racing down the stairs.

I looked at our costumes. Matthew dressed up as a pirate. Bobby was Buzz Lightyear. I was dressed as Ariel from The Little Mermaid. I had a seashell bra, a mermaid tail and a fork in my hair. I also had blue, green and gray makeup on with some scales drawn on my face along with some little seashells and seaweed on my face. The only thing I could think of was Percy. After all he was a Seaweed Brain.

We went trick-or-treating for five hours. 6:30-11:30. I was so tired after all of that walking. When we came home I went straight to my room and got changed. I checked my phone. Seven new messages. SEVEN!?

New Message from _Bohoshitttt_ : Heyy you should have been here tonight. It was rad but it would have been better if you were here!

New Message from **Blondie** : Hey Annabeth! You missed an awesome night. Wish you were there.

New Message from **_THEFIRENATION!_** : ANNABETHHHHHH. Where are you? Why weren't you at the party?

New Message from _P_ _inec_ _o_ _n_ _e_ : annie. where the fuck are you? you're worrying me.

New Message from _P_ _i_ _nec_ _o_ _ne_ : annie? hullo? answer me child!

New Message from Precious: Hi Annabeth. I didn't see you at the party. Are you feeling okay? I really wish you were at the party. It would have been better if you were there. We all missed you lots! 3 ~Hazel

New Message from **Seaweed Brain3** : Sup Wise Girl? I noticed that you weren't at the party. Why? Did something happen? Are you okay? I'm kinda worried. Wait. Should I be worried? Anyway, I reallyyyyyyyy wish you were there. It would have been way more fun if you were. Missing you. I'm working tomorrow right after school wanna meet up?

I read that last text. It was from Percy. I responded immediately.

Wisegirl3000: Hey Seaweed Brain. I had to take Matthew and Bobby Trick-Or-Treating last night so I couldn't go to the party. I am totally fine. No need to be worried.

Wisegirl3000: And if you are still up for it I would love to meet up at **_The Big House_** after school tomorrow!

 **Seaweed Brain3** : Yeah I'm still up for it! I'll see you tomorrow at school?

Wisegirl3000: Totally :)

Wisegirl3000: Hey sorry Thals. I went trick or treating w/ Bobby & Matthew. I left my phone at home because I didn't have pockets.

 _Pinec_ _o_ _ne_ : oh. okay. sorry for freaking out. luv you!

Wisegirl3000: Haha its alright! Love you too Thalia 3!

Wisegirl3000: Hey Jase! I went Trick-or-treating with my brothers so that's why I didn't come :P

 **Blondie** : Ohhhh. Okay. That makes more sense. But still. Wish you were there.

Wisegirl3000: Yeah.

Wisegirl3000: Heyyy Hazel! Thanks for checking up on me! I appreciated it lots 3 Im perfectly fine just went Trick-Or-Treating w/ my bros.

Precious: Oh okay. Thanks for filling me in. Did you have a good time? What did you dress up as?

Wisegirl3000: Yeah it was pretty good! I was Ariel from The Little Mermaid.

Precious: Ooooh! Can you send a picture?

Wisegirl3000: IMG_

Precious: HOT DAMN! You look great Annabeth 3333

Wisegirl3000: Aww thanks!

Wisegirl3000: Sup Leo! I had to go Trick-Or-Treating so that's why I wasn't there :) Did you have a good time?

 _THEFIRENATION!_ : Oh okay. Yep! It was great. I came as The Fire Lord Zuko. Hazel was a gold miner. Jason was Superman. Frank was a bear. Piper was Rouge. Thalia was her punk self. Reyna was a Roman Gladiator. Katie was an Angel. Grover was Woody and Juniper was Jessie. Travis came as a devil. Connor was Mr. Incredibles and Nico was Captain America. I think that's all.

Wisegirl3000: Wow. Thanks for telling me, but you forgot Percy.

 _THEFIRENATION!_ : Oh yeah. Oops. He was The Prince in The Little Mermaid.

Wisegirl3000: Leo. You do know the prince has a name. It's Eric.

 _THEFIRENATION!_ : Whatever. What were you when you went Trick-Or-Treating?

Wisegirl3000: …..

 _THEFIRENATION!_ : Annie?

Wisegirl3000: I was… Ariel…

 _THEFIRENATION!_ : BWHAHAHAHA. OMG YOU AND PERCY DRESSED UP AS EACH OTHERS PAIR AND DIDN'T EVEN KNOW. SO HILARIOUS! YOU GUYS SHOULD GO OUT! I TOTALLY SHIP IT! PERCABETH! YOU GUYS ARE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER!

Wisegirl3000: Oh shut up Leo. I'm leaving and going to sleep. Goodnight.

 _THEFIRENATION!_ : PERCY & ANNABETH SITTING IN A TRE G.!

I sighed, rolld my eyes and jumped into bed.

~~TIME SKIP TO NEXT DAY~~

I walk to school. I went into my first class, English. I love English! Mr. Blofis, Percy's step-dad, is an amazing teacher. He makes English better. Also the fact that Percy and I sit beside each other during English makes it better too! Sorry! I'm getting off topic. Back to what I was saying. The day was soaring by when the end of the day finished. I got my stuff and jogged to **_The Big House_** (a restaurant), where Percy works. I got there and ordered a pizza and a vanilla iced cap with whipped cream and caramel sauce on top for Percy because I knew that was his favorite. Finally Percy got there and when he saw me he sat down.

"Don't you have to work?" I asked him.

"Not yet. My shift starts in fifteen minutes." He responded with that voice I love.

"Oh okay. Here, I got you a vanilla iced cap with whipped cream and caramel sauce on top." I said.

"Aww Annabeth. That's my favorite how did you know?" He asked.

"Percy. I am your best friend, of course I'm going to know, you Seaweed Brain." I laughed

"Oh yeah. I forgot. I guess I am truly a Seaweed Brain." He winked at me. It made my heart flutter.

"Of course you are! I wouldn't call you it if you weren't!" I replied

"That's true. So what did you go as for Halloween?" He asked me.

"Ariel from The Little Mermaid, you?" I responded with. As soon as I said it he froze.

"What? Is something wrong Percy?" I asked him.

"Oh. No, it's just that-" He tried to say but I cut him off.

"You went as Prince Eric?" He looked surprised.

"Uh yeah. How did you know?" He said.

"Leo." I told him.

He laughed. "Yeah that makes a lot of sense." Then suddenly he looked nervous.

"Annabeth… What I really wanted to ask you- I mean I would like to know if want to go out with-" I cut him off with a kiss. He blushed and looked shocked. As I was pulling away he pulled me closer. This time he kissed me. We pulled away.

"Wise Girl, will you be my girlfriend?" Percy asked me.

"Of course!" I responded. Then we kissed again. Then Percy had to do his shift and I had to go home.

And that's my Halloween story! But yeah. Halloween's pretty cool when you have a friend group like mine.


End file.
